Two Cats and a Fox
by Tremor230
Summary: Rated M, Something different! after the final battle against Obito, Naruto ends in the after-life where he will finally rest in peace, but the Shinigami has a problem that he wish being solved by the blond, in exchange Naruto will get a new life, did he accept? OF COURSE! the only problem is that the place where he is being sent is...slightly different from what he was used to see
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Little secret about me: Before "An Explosive Sensei" I wrote another story, This one ^^, after finding the file on my old Pc I polished it a little by changing few details before posting, let's see if you like it:  
**

**I recently found an old VHS with several episode of ****_Swat Cats_**** in it I registered during my childhood ( it had a lot of dust on it ^^) so after a little ****_googling_**** for the information I may have missed ( In Italy almost the entire series was censured, leaving out four or five episode to be aired) I decide to create this Crossover Naruto/Swat Kats. Differently of what you all may expect, he won't join the two pilots, but he will live his own adventures in the same city, the stories will be structured as a veritable TV Show, each chapter will be a separate episode, just like an anime ^^. I may even add a sponsor or an advertising pause, who knows ^^.**

**By the way SINCE NO-ONE TOOK MY CHALLENGE IN MY PROFILE! ^ ^ I'm proposing something else entirely as my second challenge:**

During the forest part of the exam, Naruto intercept Orochimaru's bite directed towards Sasuke getting the bite himself, but while the Uchiha boy and Sakura are unconscious something unexpected happens, while Orochimaru was biting Naruto, the Kyuubi chakra and the Fourth's Seal start reacting with the Curse Seal of Orochimaru, completely _ABSORBING_ the Snake Sannin inside Naruto and giving the boy his knowledge and techniques, _killing _Orochimaru's soul in the meantime.

Details: he is already Dark Naruto/Evil Naruto well BEFORE the event and will hurt whoever stand in his way without remorse (He was Hiding his true nature because he didn't wanted Hiruzen bothering him for not being a smiling idiot et cetera, but now he HAS enough power to stop hiding his TRUE self, Kyuubi help out of fear of him- that's right Kurama FEAR Naruto and will do anything to NOT have him as enemy, no plans to betray him and such-)

He is smart just like Orochimaru, can do what he was able to do (Curse seal, _Spitting out _abody and transferring his soul and _elastic body_ as well) jutsu and medical knowledge included that he took after the absorption.

Girl or girls: I have no preferences in number of women in the harem or who you actually include (gender bending is okay too) as long as you make Naruto _Corrupt_ Her/them to be as evil as him it's okay.

bashing. Just if you want

Make him destroy the Leaf, conquer it, abandon it, whatever you feel like (Kabuto will follow his orders just like the sound four and Kimimaro, willingly or by Brainwash it's up to you) 

Kushina is Alive and Evil as well, Minato faked her death fearing her revenge about using Naruto to seal the Kyuubi ( uzumakicest between Naruto and Kushina will be REALLY appreciated ^ ^)

**LET'S ROCK!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Pairing: Naruto/Calico"Callie" Briggs ( /Felina too?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Swat Cats or whatever I will use and I already used. **

**_Opening: Swat Kats opening theme on the background with the footage of a ninja resembling Ryu Ayabusa from Ninja Gaiden jumping from a rooftop to the other, fighting criminals._**

**Episode 1: Ninja-ninja, the new hero of Megakat city.**

******The last battle against Juubi and Obito – Elemental Nation - **

**"********You know this is a suicide, right?****" **Kurama, the nine tailed fox said to his vessel

**"**It's not like we have any other choice!" Naruto said sitting on the Eight tailed Ox head

**"********Mr. Nine is right, boy! You will die if you do this!****" **Killer Bee said from his transformed state

"I know, but by doing this I will take away the Bijus, stopping any other Crazy bastard from trying to conquer the world" Naruto said gathering even more Natural Chakra, Ma and Pa near him as well

**"********Then Hurry up! The others won't be able to stall Obito any longer!****" **Bee said charging another Biju-Dama and shooting it against the ten-tailed abomination

"For all that's worth, boy...I can say that we were honoured to be your summons" Pa said as Ma started crying.

"I too was honoured to have my name on your contract...I am ready" Naruto said opening his eyes, the red markings of the Sage mode on his face.

**"********It was nice be with you Bee...I'll miss your disastrous rap****"** Hachibi said smiling

"It was a blast...I am sad it would be the last" Bee said forcing a rime to make his biju laugh

"EVERYONE GET AWAY!" Maito Gai yelled making the assembled shinobi army jump away

"You can't stop me! I will conquest this world and stop its suffering!" Obito yelled as the Juubi charged its immense Biju dama.

"You know? Just the idea of being finally free of your Uchiha ramblings about power and Fake Peace it's good enough to do this!" Naruto said smirking as the huge ray of condensed chakra was shot towards him.

"NOW, BOY! **FUJIN!**" Ma and Pa yelled as their hands were slammed on the ground, around the blond boy's body a complex seal array appeared, an huge number of hands shooting out, dispelling the attack and entering the Juubi's body as well Killer Bee's one.

"What's this?" Obito asked

"A variation of the **Shiki Fujin** my father used to seal Kyuubi inside me! We used the natural Chakra to force the Hachibi out of Killer Bee without killing him...unfortunately you won't be as lucky" Naruto said with a grin as the hands started _Pulling_ _out_ each and every Biju inside the Juubi and Killer Bee with the Kumo rapper falling face down, but luckily still breathing.

Obito instead started screaming in pain as his chakra network went roasted by the feedback of energy from the Biju destruction, the revived Madara watching in horror as his body too started rotting, the natural chakra dispelling his own and stopping his _existence_.

In an huge flash of light the creature disappeared as the nine beasts were now inside the blond Namikaze that was now facing the horizon, the sun was just coming out.

"We won!" came a voice from the group, making the others start cheering as well.

"NARUTO! You did it!" Sakura said happily watching the boy enjoying the new dawn, his arms crossed and a serene smile on his face.

"Minato-sensei would have been proud of you!" Kakashi said nearing him.

The boy didn't even moved.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked again nearing him, gasping in shock seeing him closer

His eyes were dull, lifeless, a complex seal array burned on his skin and covering the majority of his body.

The hero of Konoha died standing, smiling as his last victory saved not only his village, but the whole nation.

"He is...He is dead?" the pink haired girl said making the others falling silent hearing that

"No...he is not dead! I'm sure it is just another of his stupid pranks, right?" Kiba tried saying waving an hand in front of him.

"Come on...stop this, buddy...I-It's not funny" the dog user said, his eyes watering up

"He is just sleeping...let him rest, I'm sure he will be okay tomorrow" Kakashi said watching the blond boy, Gai grabbing his shoulder in sympathy.

It was clear that the masked jounin was only trying to ignore the reality.

"HOY! WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD! WE DIDN'T WENT THROUGH ALL THIS SHIT JUST TO HAVE YOU DIE LIKE THIS!" Kiba yelled shaking the boy, Shino's bugs stopping him

"Kiba...please" muttered the Aburame

"It's time then" Pa said jumping on the dead blond shoulder

"Let's go" Ma said doing the same

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked

"We'll bury him on Mount Myōboku, like this no-one will be able to use the **edo tensei** on him" Pa answered

"What about the bijus? They will all return at the same time! All of this will do nothing! Soon another Obito will surface and start everything from the beginning!" Hinata yelled between her tears

"Not this time, we used a variation of the Shiki Fujin to fuse the bijus to Naru-chan's soul, we know that the energy would have been too much, so we made sure that in the event he died the tailed beasts would have been dead as well" Ma said preparing them for being reverse-summoned.

"And us? Can't we have a part of him to pay our respects to?" Gai said making Kakashi cringe in pain.

Another name to add to the memorial stone, another voice to talk to in his free time.

"Take this" Pa said giving Sakura the blond's Hitai-ate.

"T-thank you" she said positioning it on her forehead.

"We have to go, the rest it's up to you, we don't know if without the Bijus peace will be achieved, we can only hope that one day this will be possible" Pa said as he, Ma and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Joy of the victory was replaced by the sorrow of the losing of all those peoples during the war.

The memory of how a young blond sacrificed himself for them was their new ray of hope for a better future, helping them to go on with their lives and trying to achieve a long lasting peace after the immense bloodshed they had seen happen during the war.

A present for one of the many heroes that had showed the greatest Will of Fire in the History of the Elemental Countries, Peace, and a true Eternal One.

******Other world – Limbo between Heaven and Hell - **

The Limbo looked like an huge waiting room where souls from everywhere were sitting, waiting to be sent to one of the two domains after being judged.

Naruto found himself in a wide room, _Heroic Sacrifice_ was written in red on a plaque on the ceiling

"...And so I charged heads-on against the army, sure I died, but at least I know that Louise is safe now" a boy with a blue and white jumpsuit said to a man wearing an orange battle dress.

"You were really courageous Saito-san, me instead, I decided to teleport an evil cyborg that tried to blow up the Earth..." the man answered

"Blowing up MY planet instead" a short, blue-skinned man said scoffing

"Sorry King Kai...I didn't had enough time to choose another place" the man tried saying.

"This doesn't mean that you can go around destroying other peoples' home, Goku" the short man said, a cricket and a monkey near him nodding to his words.

"Umpf! You know that the peace your deaths brought will be short lived, right? ME instead, I let Suzaku kill me, bringing the whole planet's hate with me to the grave" a black haired boy said in pride.

"Shut Up, Lelouch! It's the tenth time you say that! You were a real bastard in life that tried redeeming himself just at the very end, so stop trying to sugar-coat it, because I can't understand WHY you of all people are here in the first place!" Saito said in annoyance.

Not far away from them, two men were animatedly arguing over something.

"It doesn't mean you are stronger than me!" One was saying

"Whatever! At least I punched a God so strongly that his head exploded, even if I knew it would have killed me, I never stopped my quest of revenge and freedom of Gaea" said instead the white haired man crossing his metallic-looking arms at the one sitting near him

"So what? I slaughtered a whole Pantheon and their army before stabbing myself with an holy sword, freeing the _Hope_ on the whole planet, you have a long way to go before beating me" a completely white-skinned man said in pride, scratching the red markings over his body.

"Yo, Naruto! An heroic sacrifice for you too? Just like your father!" Jiraiya said waving at him with Sarutobi sitting near the Sannin.

"Ero-sennin! Sarutobi-Jiji! You are still here? How long will this take?" Naruto asked

"I think it would be long before we are all called, they seem to have few internal problems...nice to meet you, I'm Mohammed Avdol and the boy near me is my friend Noriaki Kakyoin" the large, dark skinned man said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Avdol-san...If I can ask, how did you two died?" Naruto asked

"We were from a group of people on a mission to kill a man named Dio Brando, his very existence was threatening the life of the mother of Jotaro, a dear friend of us, in order to save her we had to kill that evil monster...we were the _casualties_ in this battle between Good and Evil" Avdol answered

"I hope it wasn't painful" Naruto said

"Unfortunately, it was, at least for me...Avdol just got _Erased_ from existence" Kakyoin said

"It's not as pleasant as you make it look like, my friend" Avdol said sitting down.

"My dear boy, I would have preferred to see you later than this" Sarutobi said sadly

"It's okay, Jiji! I did what was necessary to save the Elemental Nation, I have no regrets in this" Naruto said with a foxy-grin

"That's the spirit! The real heir of the Will of Fire" Jiraiya said happily.

As the boy was sitting down between the two, his name was called.

"Naruto Namikaze? Can please Naruto Namikaze come with me?" a woman with a grey dress said entering the room

"It's me, what's wrong? Some problems?" Naruto said getting up

"Nothing important sir, it's just your world's Shinigami that wants to talk to you...please follow me" the woman said leaving the room

"I have to go" the boy said to the others

"Don't worry, whatever happens we will watch over you" Sarutobi said

"Yeah gaki! We are with you" Jiraiya said nodding.

"Thank you" Naruto answered walking away.

******Limbo – corridor - **

Outside the giant waiting room, Naruto could see a long corridor that was filled with doors, from inside the new rooms angry voices could be heard yelling in protest.

_Complaints_ was in fact written on the majority of the doors.

"...I sacrificed myself! I may have betrayed the Titans! But I gave my best to defeat Slade in the end and turning my body to stone as result! This has to mean something!" a female voice could be heard over the others

"Please this way, he is waiting you" the woman said showing Naruto a door with _Shinigami_ written on the glass, the name under it was just being erased by a old looking man with a brown cap and a blue working suit.

"Thank you Scruffy, we'll make you know if we need something else" the woman said

"Scruffy will be in the basement then" the man said shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

"Please enter here, I'll make you know if your name is called" the woman said

"Thank you" Naruto said bowing before entering.

******Limbo – Shinigami's Office - **

The shinigami in all his purple-skinned, long white haired glory was mumbling in rage while packing his belongings in several boxes, his trademark Tantou blade sheathed at his side.

"Shinigami-sama? Did you wished to see me?" Naruto tried saying

"Uh? Ah, Naruto! Sit down please and drop the honorifics...they just fired me so I am no more your death God" The shinigami said

"WHAT!? They can do that?" the boy yelled in surprise

"They can and they did...I have to thank that **Edo Tensei **of you people for that, that massive reviving of dead didn't liked to those ones up there, so they decided I was no more good for this work...after millennia of service they repay me with this...bastards" the ex-Death God said in anger

"So? What now? Who will take your place?" Naruto asked

"A fresh man from the academy..._Ichigo Kuro-_something...listen, tell me the truth, you didn't wanted to die, don't you?" the spirit whispered getting closer, his eyes scanning around for uninvited _ears_.

"Of course not, no-one wish to die, but why are you asking?" Naruto whispered back

"I have a friend in another world, a death God himself...he was fired too so he wants to take revenge just like me"

"Why did they fired him?" Naruto asked

"Sexual harassment...he kept grabbing his secretary ass" the Shinigami said smirking

"Pervert, so what do you plan to do?" the boy asked

"By now your sacrifice is giving your world the right push towards true peace so I can't make you come back, but what about a new chance in life somewhere else?" the shinigami said to the now wide-eyed boy

"What about Ero-sennin? And Jiji? I want to see my parents again!" Naruto said

"You won't forget them since Me and my friend can let you keep your memories from your previous life...techniques, chakra, hell I can even let you use the former bijus as summons! you will be just physically different, the rest will be the dear old Naruto, the knucklehead ninja, we will just _insert you_ in that world, what do you think?" the shinigami said

"Why did you do this?" Naruto asked

"Revenge, pure and simple...you see, adding a being from a world into another bring so much paperwork behind it that even Kami and Yami don't do that, the number of papers to read, sign and control are so many to fill a galaxy three times over, and you have to read them from start to finish!"

"So you two will do this and then leave the whole bureaucratic bullshit to your substitutes? I may accept, but at one condition" Naruto said watching him nod

"I'm listening" the Shinigami said crossing his arms

"I want to be permitted a meeting with the others in the after-life when I sleep, once a week" Naruto said

"Once a month or nothing" the Shinigami said

"Okay, but I don't want to go through infancy and puberty again, and since we are here, can I have perfect chakra control too?" Naruto said

"You are testing your luck, mortal" The shinigami scoffed angrily

"It's your revenge, not mine, you are using me because they fired you so I have all the rights to get something in exchange for not being able to rest in peace" Naruto said giving his back to the ex-Death God

"GRRRR!...FINE! You fucking brat! I'll give you that, just leave this office before I have you reincarnated into a gold-fish!" The shinigami said shoving the boy out.

"Not bad, it could have gone wrong, but I think I will manage" Naruto said grinning, following the same woman into another corridor.

"Was the meeting useful?" the woman asked

"Absolutely" Naruto answered

"Perfect, please follow me, The Clawed One wants to meet you as well" the woman said

"Another Death god?" the boy asked

"Apparently you are really famous between them, here is his room" the woman said pointing another door

"Thank you" Naruto said entering

******Limbo – The Clawed One's Office - **

"Hello?" Naruto said watching an hooded figure with blazing eyes packing his stuff grumbling just like the Shinigami

"UH? Ah, It's you, I get that you accepted, right?" the Figure asked

"Of course, did you know the details?" he asked watching the figure humming while probably closing his eyes since they disappeared under the hood.

"...Yeah, now I know them...pretentious brat, close your eyes and I'll start right away, the new _Clawed One_ is coming and I want that bastard to be submerged in paperwork" the Hooded God said taking out of the long-sleeved vest he was wearing an hand with dagger-long claws.

"Will it hurt?" Naruto said with his eyes closed

"Pretty much...one last thing, the ones living in my world are slightly..._Different _than what you usually saw while alive, please don't freak out once you see them" the ex-Clawed One said thrusting his hand into Naruto's heart, making the boy scream in absolute pain.

"IT HURTS LIKE HELL, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as his body disappeared into little sparks of light.

"There was no need to be so offensive" the Figure said leaving the office with his box, a smirk on his face as the secretary was already piling papers on the desk.

Later that day the Limbo will be shocked by two screams of anguish from two different offices.

******Another world – Domo city – Lab - **

"..rama...ke up!" a distant voice said

"...urama...ake up!" the voice said again, a pair of hands shaking the boy's body.

"KURAMA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP!" the voice yelled again

"W-Where am I?" Naruto finally said looking at the man talking to him...if that could be considered a man.

"My dear boy! I thought you were dead! When the experimental micro-reactor exploded I saw you get in front of me...are you crazy?" the Old _man_ said smiling...his tail waving around.

"Okay, calm down! That Shinigami said _don't freak out_...How the Hell am I suppose to not freak out! HE IS AN HUGE, TALKING CAT! Sure the body seems human...but head, hands and feet sure are not! HE EVEN HAS A TAIL, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Naruto mentally yelled

**"********Kit, calm down! You are hyperventilating! The others are getting worried too!****" **the Kyuubi said worriedly

"W-Where am I?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh dear! The trauma must have been pretty strong...don't you remember? We are in Domo City, this is my laboratory at Torashi University, I'm professor Kobo Nekozawa...do you at least remember your name?" the professor asked worried

"N-Naruto?" the boy tried saying

"_Fishcake?_ Hahaha...you are still the usual ramen addicted boy I knew at least, no, my boy...you are Kurama Nekozawa, the last exemplar of _vulpes-sapiens_ that survived your village destruction, I took you in as my heir, teaching you what I know...do you remember now?" prof. Kobo said smiling

"Y-yeah, now...now I remember" Naruto said as the information he need were _appearing_ inside his head.

"Those two _added_ me here, at least they are giving me basic info on this place..." he was thinking, trying to calm down

"Can I...Can I have a mirror?" he asked in worry, he had a BAAAD feeling

"Oh? Sure! But don't worry, I already checked, other than few burning marks your fur is in perfect conditions!" the old man said happily, giving Naruto a mirror

"M-M-My f-f-fur?" he stuttered while watching himself in the mirror.

HE-WAS-A-FOX! not an Human, but an animal! an huge, bipedal fox, a golden-yellow fur covering his body with white parts on his legs reaching his _ankles_, other than on his arms and torso, the tip of his tail and ears were white as well.

He even had a strange tattoo on his calves resembling an Yin and Yang symbol, the only thing he could recognize from his old self were his azure eyes now with a jagged, purple line under them, six little wings-like protrusions on his shoulders. (_He looks like Renamon from Digimon, you can find a picture if you want to have a better idea of him_)

"See? It's all okay Kurama-kun, no need to worry!" the prof said happily.

"All...okay!?" Naruto...Kurama said in disbelief before everything became too much for him.

His eyes rolled up in his head, fainting on the spot.

"I guess he will need a little more time to recover" Kobo said lifting the boy up, taking him to the infirmary.

******Two hours later – infirmary of the University -**

Groaning, the foxy boy started stirring, opening his eyes he could see that he was in an infirmary, looking better at himself he took note that over his fur-covered body he was wearing a pair of brown shorts and an opened brown shirt, his chest a _furry_ version of his old, chiseled one, a pair of sandals resting near the bed.

"Damn...I know he said that this was another world, but I didn't know that it would have been THIS different!" Nar...Kurama thought

"**At least we are all alive, better than anything**" another voice, the one of the monkey Biju Son Goku, said in the boy's head

"How's Shukaku? Crazy as always?" He asked

"**Not so much, we are keeping him on a thigh leash, don't worry, you will be able to sleep**" Another voice, this time the Nibi, resounded

"Good to know" Kurama answered.

"Good, you are awake! The professor was so worried!" a female voice said

"Was I out for long?" the boy asked

"Two hours, don't worry, I took good _care_ of you hihi!" the woman said giggling.

Now that he was starting to wrap his head around the situation, he had to admit that the woman was in fact a pretty one, the black fur was as enticing as the pretty bust that was straddled under her white top, the short, black mini-skirt and the white medical coat she was wearing were making wonders to her figure, he could even see a small blush on her face, after all...it's not _Furry_ or _Bestiality_ if the main species is naturally covered in fur, right?

"Where is Doc now?" Kurama asked, _remembering_ his nickname for prof. Kobo

**"**Room 321, its almost time for the presentation of his discovery, you better hurry, he will be sad if you are not present, your coat is in the closet" the woman said

"Thank you, I better be fast then" Kurama said rapidly jumping down the bed and wearing the lab coat.

"By the way..." she said

"Yes?" the boy asked, poking his head through the opened door

"You were really _tasty_, not too salty and very abundant" she said sultrily kissing his cheek.

"O-Okay... I think I will go now" the flustered boy said running away.

He finally understood why his legs felt like jelly.

******University – room 321 - **

"Ah! Finally my assistant woke up! Just in time to help me, sorry my boy, but as I taught you the life of a researcher can be dangerous even without leaving the University" Old man Kobo said

Now that Kurama could really look at him, he saw that the man had some resemblance with Sarutobi under his pale-red fur, he couldn't help but chuckle happily at that, wondering if he would ever meet a cat-version of Jiraiya too.

"Don't worry, Doc! I'm fine" Kurama answered smiling

"It's always a wonder seeing how a kid you found in a retrograde and savage place like a forest could grow into an assistant just like yours, professor" another old man, wearing an expensive suit said watching Kurama

"Thank you Mister Mao, Kurama may not be a genius mind" the old man said, chuckling at Kurama's pouting face "But his enthusiasm and physical strength had helped me more than an army of students would ever do" he finished proudly

"Geez, old man...you'll make me blush" Kurama said in a deadpan voice.

"So, now that we are all presents, I think we can start with our little demonstration, right?" Kobo said uncovering an enormous, cylindrical machine.

"I present you...the ARK Reactor, a new meaning to achieve Clean and completely unlimited energy" the professor said pointing at the structure.

"Unlimited energy? Are you sure, professor?" a news reporter asked taking notes on a pad

"At full power yes, right now for security reasons this will be set to the minimum, but, to better answer your next questions I'll just show you, Kurama-kun! Use those pretty, three-fingered hands and turn the ARK on!" Kobo said smiling

"Pretty hands my ass" Kurama muttered pressing a series of buttons on the console in front of him.

In an azure flash of light a little blue orb appeared inside the transparent cylinder and growing slowly in size, several cracking sparks flying around the little blueish sun making the audience gasp in awe.

"Is that?" the man named Mao asked pointing at the machine

"Exactly what it looks like, a miniaturized Sun! Even if it can be considered a _powered down_ version of a real Sun it has enough energy to maintain a city as big as Domo for over three hundred years...and its kinda pretty to look too" the professor said

"Only you can call this kind of things _pretty_, Doc" joked Kurama

It was in that moment that the Hell broke down, an explosion from the door and the ceiling signalled an attack from an outside foe, as a big chunk of the room fell on the audience, killing most of them, Kurama sprinted towards the Professor with his hands in a cross sign he came to adore.

"**KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**" he yelled creating four copies of him.

"W-What?" Kobo said in surprise as seemingly two copies of the fox he knew were dragging him to a safer place while the original and the other two started saving the data of his work.

When the reactor started trembling and emitting smoke the situation was deadly clear, they had to run away. Fast

"Shit! Boss hurry up!" one of the copies yelled as the other foxes reached them, one of which, the original mussed Kobo, hosted him on his shoulders and started running at a speed he didn't thought possible, leaving the university just in time to be safe from the rector's explosion that atomized over half of the structure leaving a crater.

Reaching an isolated part of the outside garden Kurama dispelled the clones before hiding in the shadows, disappearing from the others and making a sign to the professor to keep silent about him.

"Professor Kobo! Are you alright?" a man asked running towards him.

"Chancellor Nekon! Someone attacked us causing the reactor to go into meltdown, I'm sorry for the damages" the old man said

"It's not your fault Kobo-san, but I hope you understand that I'll have to stop your research since the money previously used for it will barely be enough to repair the damages" the man said

"I understand...it pains my heart to hear this since I spent my whole life on this project, but I understand your worries" the old man said in sorrow.

"Where is Kurama-san? He is not with you?" the chancellor asked looking around

"He? He is...well, he is" Kobo tried saying

"Ah! I'm sorry for your loss, professor, I didn't know that so forgive me if I asked" the man said bowing down

"N-No! I mean..." Kobo tried again

"There is no need to act strong, professor, he was basically a son to you and it's normal to feel sad for his death, no-one will judge you over it" The man said before leaving.

"But he is not dead" Kobo said pinching his nose

"Actually, it's better if they think I'm dead, luckily no-one saw me using the kage-bushin, but it helps hiding myself with my death" Kurama said coming out near the professor.

"That's exactly what I want you to explain! What were those things? Kage-bushin means _shadow clone_, is that what you did? You cloned yourself? Is that magic?" Kobo asked

"It's more like a Jutsu, but we can't talk here in the open, we need a more secluded place if you want me to answer your questions" Kurama said looking around

"My secret lab under my house it's sound proof and was created to withstand a nuclear explosion, nothing will come out of there if it isn't ME the one to permit that" Kobo said dusting his coat.

"Let's go then, Doc" Kurama said hosting the man on his back again, literally blurring away with his speed.

******Professor Kobo's Home – hidden Lab - **

Moving rapidly on a pad near the door professor Kobo sealed the room, the metallic sound of several locks closing filling the area.

"Now the room is completely sealed from the rest of the planet, can you please explain to me why you can do that? why didn't you told me before you can do those things?" Kobo asked glaring at the boy

"It's a long story, Doc...do you believe in the existence of other _realities_ other than this?" Kurama asked

"Well, I know a fellow researcher that believes that our universe it's not _singular_, but that other versions of it do exist" he answered

"Okay now, will you believe me If I say to you that _this_ it's not what I used to look like?" Kurama said pointing at himself

"What do you mean?" Kobo asked

"Look at this...**Henge!**" Kurama said turning in his _old self_, jumpsuit and all.

"It's pretty disgusting if I have to say, no offence Kurama, but the lack of fur it's kinda grossing me out...WAIT! How did you transformed like that!?" the professor said pointing at him

"Its called ******Henge****, **its a basic technique able to transform your body" Kurama said turning back to _normal_

"Please explain the whole thing from the beginning...for the sake of my sanity" Kobo said sitting down.

"It's a long story Doc, you see..." the boy said starting narrating.

He told him everything, his life, his fights, the successes and failures that made him what he was, using the **Henge** he changed himself in every "character" of his story, he told him about the Elemental Nation, the villages and the shinobi way of life, jutsu and all.

He even presented the Nine Bijus to the doctor, dragging the old man in his mind-scape now turned into a circular Cave where the nine tailed Beasts could be seen sitting in circle, the fake body of the Juubi hanging from the ceiling by the use of chains with its only eye focusing on the two men in the room.

"...And this is basically my story, after those two got fired they proposed me to come here, in a nutshell: a new life for me and revenge for them, so? What do you think?" Kurama said.

He was waiting the doctor to laugh in his face, believing it was a joke or to call him insane for believing that such things could be real, but what he got was a full-fledged Fan-girl squeal of happiness and admiration.

"WONDERFUL! Simply wonderful! The chakra can really do all that? Please show me something!" Kobo said excited

"Well, okay! I can't see why not" Kurama said as he showed the doctor few of his moves like the** Rasengan**, the** Kage-bushin** and the basics like the** Kawarimi**, the **Henge** and how to create a Storage Scroll, the only seals other than the ones used for Explosive Notes he knew.

"Amazing! listen, do you think I can learn those things too?" Kobo asked

"Maybe the ******Henge****, **Doc, if we are lucky the ******Kawarimi** too, but you are too _old_ to start your training, in my world we usually make the kids start at ten years of age, the ones with a clan even earlier, I'm sorry" Kurama said

"It's still good, if I can study how your techniques works maybe I can create a suit helping me with those two, my reaction time may not be good enough to make me substitute fast enough otherwise" the professor said.

"Why not, I'll teach you, like that I'll have the possibility to get used to my new body" the boy said

"It's sad to know that my memories about you are fake, I really thought that I took care of a little fox that I saved from a massacre some hunters did to the last remnants of his species"

"You really saw me as a son?" Kurama asked

"Yes, Naruto...I really did, I never had one myself so I raised you just like that " the old man said sighing, a pair of yellow-furred arms hugging him

"I never known my parents, I just spent few instants with them when I faced the Kyuubi for the first time, I was alone my whole life, if you want, I don't mind having a new father, it may be good to finally see how it feels" the boy said smiling.

"Really?" Kobo asked hesitantly

"As I said, why not, tousan?" Kurama said

"Naruto..." the professor said hugging him back

"It's Kurama, old man" he said smirking

"Show me some respect" the old man said with a playful glare

"So, let's start your training, in the meantime we'll try to see who was that bastard that blow up your ARK reactor" Kurama said smiling.

"Of course!" Kobo answered

******Two months later – hidden laboratory -**

"Look at this, apparently our dear Mao was not a saint" Kurama said opening the newspaper

"Let me see..._The Gato Industries will show their new discovery, the ARK reactor, in their new building in Megakat City (U.S) next month, the CEO had commented: "It's a revolution in the energetic industries, bringing Unlimited power to use to finally save the planet from the pollution caused by the other fonts..." the Founder and Director of the Gato empire, Mao Yamiha, will personally follow the direction of the structure where the reactor will be first located._

"_It's a pity that our fellow researcher, Professor Kobo Nekozawa was victim of that criminal organization known as the _Shogun Syndicate _and even_ _losing his beloved adoptive son in the resulting fire, the professor was testing for us the results of our research when another terrorist attack of those criminals caused the ARK to go into meltdown, causing an huge explosion that destroyed most of the University, The Gato industr..._THEIR RESEARCH!?" Kobo yelled in rage after reading.

"The _Shogun Syndicate_? Aren't them those freaks going around dressing like samurai?" Kurama asked

"Exactly them, their armours may look antiquates, but those suits are equipped with micro-engines able to give them Super-human strength and speed" the professor said while reading further.

"This situation it's not what it looks like, Doc, you don't need to be a Shinobi to smell the dirt under it" the boy said

"Other than me and you, no-one knows what we were working on, the whole project was presented on a date only Mao and few others known...and _behold_, our dear Mao is the only survivor other than me, that blasted criminal must have paid someone to attack us before making the thing appear as an attack from the Syndicate, using the chaos to steal my projects and then take for himself the glory" Kobo said throwing away the newspaper

"What if the Shoguns were really responsible of that? Mao could have asked them to attack" Kurama said

"It may be even worst, look at this" the professor said putting few data on a computer.

"Those are all the attacks the Syndicate did since it became known..." Kobo said putting new data as he explained

"And those are all the groups, industries and societies that were their victims, now tell me, what do you see?" the old man asked

"Above all of them...the Gato Industries are the one that received the lesser amount of damages, they always got away almost unscathed" Kurama answered

"Exactly! what if behind the Shogun Syndicate AND the Gato Industries there is the same Boss, someone that is working from the shadows, controlling both?" the professor said

"He or She may use the criminals to stop the competition and faking few attack on his Company to drive away the suspects while at the same time showing to the world that even the Shoguns can't stop the Gato Industries" the boy said

"That's the whole thing it seems, listen, it's obvious that whoever is this Boss, if it is not Mao himself, will move to Megakat city to keep an eye on the reactor and maybe they will try and kidnap me too since I'm the one that actually created it" Kobo said nodding

"Then we will fake your death too and move there as well, they think you are depressed after losing your son and your reactor, a suicide may sound perfectly normal to them" Kurama proposed.

"It is indeed, let's use your Storage Seals and take away every instrument in my labs, both normal and secret, we will need them where we'll go, I'll blow up this house as well since they already took the ARK, I won't let them take something else" Kobo said

"Good, let's go to work then!" The boy said cracking his neck.

"While you seal everything away I'll call a _friend_ of mine, he will prepare us the fake documents with our new identities, use the henge to become more...normal-looking, right now you are the only fox known to go around, if we are seen together someone will understand who I am"

"Roger!" Kurama said smiling.

******A week later – ship departing towards Megakat City - **

The news of Professor Kobo's _Death_ had shocked several people, inside the ruins that once was his house they had found his notes, purposely written as to show a man so desperate after all that he had lose to believe that by re-creating the ARK reactor he could as well have back his son and dying after his experiment went wrong, exploding in a fierce ball of fire.

"You were such a good man, Doc, it's a pity you died" a boy with yellow-striped fur said reading the newspaper, his blond hair unruly and spiky and his azure eyes shining mischievously.

"I know, I will miss myself...HAHAHAHA!" the old, black furred man near him answered before the two started laughing

"Those explosive notes are really funny to use, but seriously, how do you think we should maintain ourselves once reached Megakat City? With this name I have not enough credentials to work in their University" Kobo said

"I may have a plan, but I don't like it" Kurama said sighing

"Which is?" the professor asked

"If you remember my story, back in my world one of my senseis made a fortune writing _certain Books_...smut books" Kurama said blushing, the professor doing the same

"You are suggesting that I should..." the old man trailed off

"Re-Write the _Icha-Icha_ series? Sadly yes, I am saying that, if this world is full of perverts as well then we may end up swimming in gold" the boy said in dismay.

"H-H-How should we do that? I don't want to spy on a bath house like that Jiraiya you talked about used to do!" the crimson faced professor said

"I don't know if I should call it a spark of Luck or not, but the previous Jinchuuriki of the Five-tailed beasts was an obsessive fan of those books, the Biju practically knows them by memory, word for word, they are Twenty in total and after those, if they have success, we should be able to understand _how_ they are written, creating our own sequels" Kurama answered

"I don't like this, I don't like this not even in the slightest, if my poor deceased wife could see me write those, I bet she will probably just descend from the Heavens to beat me up" Whined the professor.

"We have no other choice, Doc, it's either this or act as mendicants" the boy said

"I-I'll do it, I'll write that blasted Icha-Icha series, you instead, we need to use your shinobi abilities to fight the Shogun Syndicate, we have to show that those criminals and the Gato Industries are linked" Kobo said

"WOW! Neko Hayabusa is soo strong!" a kid was saying while reading a manga, _Shinobi Gaiden_ was the title.

"Hey Doc? What if I use a costume like that? If those idiots likes to play dressing, I can do that too" Kurama said discreetly pointing at the kid

"A curious outfit indeed, a cross between the Special Ops suit and a normal ninja attire, I found the long scarf unnecessary, but I admit it gives that _certain something_ to the whole thing" The professor commented watching the man on the cover.

"It's decided then, I'll use that dress to hide myself, if they started question who that mysterious fox is, it may just mean that Kurama Nekozawa is not dead and is now ready to avenge his father's death, just like in a movie, I only need a codename" Kurama said smiling

"What about..._Ninja-Ninja_?" Kobo said

"I like it" the boy answered.

**_Sponsor break!_**

**Advertising:****_ Tremor230, your source of fanbase parody, crossovers and Alternate versions! he may not own the rights of the original, but boy if he knows how to twist it! Now on-Demand too._**

**_End of the sponsor break._**

******Megakat City – new home of Kurama and Kobo – some time later**

The house was a simple-looking, Japanese-style construction similar to the one seen in samurai movies (Sliding doors and all), composed by a single floor and a basement where an old-looking mirror served as entrance of an hidden room, there an high-tech lab full of modern version of shinobi equipment could be seen.

Outside, sitting on a bench in the back garden of the house stood an old man and his son, they were talking while enjoying the shadows of a near tree.

"Okay, we now know three things about this place, there are two cats going around in a fighter jet called _Swat Kats_, the mayor of this city is an absolute Idiot...and...and..." Kurama said getting redder

"And this world has even more perverts than yours used to have" Kobo said completing the boy's phrase.

The Icha-Icha was not a success, It was a damned gold mine! Once the first book was published it registered a sold out so fast that the people working in the book stores didn't even had the time to put them on the shelves, forcing the editors to work over-time to keep up with the requests and pestering Kobo for new issues.

"Yeah, Ero-sennin would jump in joy seeing that, I'm sure" Kurama said sighing

"By the way, are you sure that I can use your real father's name for my identity?" Kobo asked

"I don't mind, I admit it sounds strange, but it somehow feels good too" the boy answered.

A silent alarm made both Kurama and Kobo's watches start vibrate, alerting the two that moved inside the hidden room of the basement.

"The security system caught some radio transmission! It's heavily encrypted, but I'm working on it" the professor said working on a computer of the hidden lab.

"_Swat Kats! The Shogun Syndicate had just attacked the chemical labs of Megakat City, by now I'm hiding in one of the labs with professor Furrer, please hurry up!_" a female voice whispered in the transmission

"_We are coming miss Briggs! Hang on!_" a male voice answered before closing the communication

"Briggs? Isn't she the Deputy Mayor?" Kurama asked

"Apparently she has a meaning to contact the Swat Kats, that's how those two are informed of each and every attack to the city" Kobo said

"It's time for Ninja-ninja to make his presence known, then?" Kurama asked smiling

"Of course! he and _Dr. Gizmo_ will fight those disgusting criminals with all their might!" Kobo said giving the thumbs up to the boy.

"If you even try to say anything about _Flames of_ _Youth _I will physically brake you in two " the boy said shuddering

"Shut up and go" the professor answered.

******Megakat Chemicals – outside - **

As the black fighter jet known as _TurboKat _landed on a near rooftop, two figures clad in black pilot suits and masks jumped down.

"Hey, Razor?" the big one with yellow striped fur asked

"Uh-hu?" the short one with Reddish-brown fur, called Razor, said

"Why do you think the bad guys always act at the strangest hours? Its always around midnight or early in the morning" the big cat asked

"I don't know, T-bone, maybe they do this in order to meet less people...or just because its a non-written rule of their job, who knows" Razor answered.

Unknown to the two, hanging from the wall under them, Kurama AKA Ninja-ninja was silently chuckling at their words.

A sudden explosion devastated the entrance of the Laboratory as a Van started coming out of the building accompanied by several grunts dressed like samurai.

"Here they are!" Swat Kats and Ninja thought ready to jump into action, a female scream stopping them.

"SHUT UP!" One of the Shoguns said covering the blond woman's mouth with his hand and shoving her inside the Van as well.

"CALLIE!" T-bone yelled seeing the pink dressed woman being kidnapped by the armour covered criminals.

"They are taking her as hostage! I'll follow them with the Cyclotron bike, you cover me with the jet!" Razor said making a black bike came out from the Turbo Kat's back.

"ROGER!" T-bone said jumping in the cockpit, taking off in an instant

"And I will help you" Ninja-ninja whispered jumping down the wall.

Showing more horse-power than what it looked like possessing, the Van sprinted away leaving behind a dust cloud, the Cyclotron bike jumping between rooftops until it finally landed on the street, chasing the kidnappers.

"I'm Over you, Razor! Let's stop them!" T-bone's voice said from the communicator of Razor's helmet.

"I'll try to stop their car, but pay attention to not...WHAT!?" Razor said in surprise

"What's happening?" T-bone asked in confusion

"There is...there is a Ninja running besides me!" Razor said watching the black dressed, yellow furred fox happily waving at him with an eye smile.

"They have a ninja too? Just throw him and his bike out of the road, I'll immobilize him!" the Jet pilot said

"He's not driving a bike! It's following me ON FOOT!" Razor said in panic

"ARE YOU HIGH ON CATNIP!? STOP JOKING!" came T-bone enraged scream

"If it can help you two, I am focusing chakra on my legs to run faster" Ninja-Ninja said having heard the scream from the other Swat Kat.

"You are focusing what?" Razor asked

"Sorry, but I'm here for the shoguns and since I am already here I think I'll save that pretty kitten too, if you excuse me, I'll be on my way" the fox boy said focusing more chakra on his legs, leaving behind a bewildered Razor

"**Keep using chakra, boy! We'll take care of your muscles and stopping them from getting damaged from the over-use!**" The Hachibi said as the nine Bijus kept focusing on healing Kurama's legs from the huge amount of energy sent through them.

Once he finally reached the Van, Kurama started channelling chakra on his hand forming an infamous Spiraling Sphere.

"**Rasengan!**" he called out thrusting the attack on the Van' side, tearing its reinforced metal apart like paper and launching its rests and residents upward in the sky.

"KYAAAAAH!" the woman yelled falling down before being caught by Ninja-Ninja, now running on the wall at _human_ speed.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes...who are you?" the blond girl asked adjusting her glasses

"Call me _Ninja-ninja,_ and your name is?" Kurama asked

"Calico Briggs, but friends call me _Callie_, thank you for saving me" Callie answered, her eyes fixing on the cerulean ones of Kurama

"A really cute name, Callie" the boy said smiling under his mask

"Razor?...there is a bipedal Fox running vertically on the wall with Callie in his arms, please tell me you are seeing it too" T-bone said in a plain voice

"I'm pretty sure that the Milk we drank was not expired, can you reach them?" Razor answered watching the duo from the street, he had just entrapped the Shoguns in a net and was now following the rest of the group.

"I'll try" the pilot said nearing the two using the vertical thrusters of the Jet to stay airborne before opening the cockpit

"HEY YOU! LET HER GO!" T-Bone yelled

"Don't worry! I won't hurt her" Ninja-Ninja answered

"THEN JUMP ON THE WING! WE NEED TO TALK!" the man yelled at the two.

"OKAY!" Kurama said jumping on one of the wings, as Razor reconnected the bike to the jet the group flew away, the _Enforcement Agency_ arriving only now on the scene to capture the unconscious criminals.

Landing on a far away skyscraper the four jumped down the Turbo Kat.

"So? Who are you?" Razor asked glaring at Kurama

"Isn't it stupid to ask a masked man his identity?" Kurama answered

"He has a point" T-bone said making his partner groan in anger.

"I mean what are you doing here!" Razor said

"Ah, that? I am a man on a mission, the Shogun Syndicate stole the ARK project from my father before killing him, now I'm here to show to the world that the Gato industries group it's formed by a mass of criminals" Kurama answered

"You were running as fast as a bike and along a wall, how did you do that?" T-bone asked

"Ancient techniques of Chakra manipulation and leave it at that, I won't divulge my secrets, I'm sorry" the foxy boy answered

"Are you really an anthropomorphic Fox? Or it's just a mask?" Callie asked

"See for yourself" Kurama answered moving his tail towards her

"It's real...and silky too" the woman said caressing the yellow-furred tail, smiling at the sensation.

"What a grwowl!" groaned T-bone crossing his arms.

"Someone is jealous?" Razor muttered, smirking at the other man's reaction

"Oh well, it seems that she will be fine with you two, I'm better going, a Fox in a city of cats it's hard to hide" Kurama said jumping down the railing, the other three watching as he was running down the wall like it was something normal.

"What do you think? Friend or Foe?" Razor asked

"I don't know, he said he is here for the Shogun Syndicate, so maybe he is a good guy like us" T-bone answered

"Just to be sure we'll keep an eye on him" Callie said, her eyes glued on his retreating fluffy tail.

"We'll take you to the Mayor office, Miss Callie" Razor said

"Thank you guys" Callie said while being helped mounting on the Jet.

******Megakat City – Mayor's office -Some Time later  
**

"So you wish to work here, my boy?" Manx the mayor asked

"Of course, My father can't always pay for me, right?" a yellow striped boy with spiky blond hair said smiling

"Of course, being independent it's important at your age, even starting as janitor here it's a first step, be good and I may help you getting a better job too!" the fat man said with a goofy smile while trying a swing with his golf bat.

"I clean his office...what a good credential!" mentally joked the boy earning few snickers from the Bijus inside him.

"Sorry if I am late, I had few problems on the road" Callie said entering the office while dusting her dress.

"Ah! Miss Callico! Here, here! Let me introduce you our new helper" Manx said patting the boy's shoulder.

"New helper?" the woman asked

"He will be personally responsible of keeping my office sparkling clean, he said he loves to cure the plants too so I will finally be able to stop watching them die!" the man said happily

"Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you" the boy said smiling, shaking her hand.

"Namikaze? It's not a name usually heard here" Callie answered

"I came from Japan, Miss Calico, me and my father moved here barely a month ago, luckily Mayor Manx accepted to make me work here, it's not an important position, but it's always a start for a new life" Naruto said

"I know you will find in Megakat City a good place to stay, I'm sure of it" Callie answered smiling.

"And like this I'll be able to know what happens in the city, the Swat Kats can't be the only ones with a good pair of eyes looking around for them, right?" Kurama thought in satisfaction

"**Of course not, It may be selfish for them to do**** it!**" the Kyuubi said smirking too, the other Bijus doing the same.

Another day was passing in Megakat City, from the Sky the Swat Kats will protect the city, but from the Shadows Ninja-ninja will also fight the evil!

**__****Ending credits: Ninja-ninja symbol on the background as the names of the Staff start cycling**

******The end of episode 1! ^ ^ **

******I like trying new stuff, it makes me feel good and skilled, let me know if you liked the Pilot of the series, okay?**

******Also, if you wish to make you and your story appear on the Advertisement, send me a Pm with your name and Title of your fanfiction, it will be added in the next chapter after your message appears in my Inbox, It cost nothing and ****__****may******** (I admit that I'm not sure of it) help your story to get known.**

**********If there is someone out there interested and skilled enough...I won't mind a custom made simbol for Ninja-Ninja in the same style than The Swat kats one to use as Fanfiction Image, let me know okay? ^ ^**

******As usual, follow/favorite and review if you have some spare minutes, See You around!**

******Bye! ^ ^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I blame Metal Gear Rising for the late update of the second chapter! (I love going around cutting everything! ^ ^) Since I'll have TWO Advertisement blocks I'll cut the AN short, I'll just say that if the advertisement Requests become more I'll be forced to "Take Turns" in adding the stories to mine, please understand ^ ^**

**LET'S ROCK!**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Pairing: Naruto/Calico"Callie" Briggs/Felina Feral**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Swat Cats or whatever I will use and I already used. **

**A TV is turned on by a young man, on the screen the image of a Sponsor break:**

**"****_When all seemed lost, when the greatest enemy a young Sailor Scout could ever challenge finally surface a long lost secret make is presence known as well, a young man, hero of more than one kingdom, a King, a martyr returns..._****_Sailor Moon: Rebirth_****_, just for you from b_****_unji the wolf_****_, only on Fanfiction Tv_****"**

**After the screen goes black, another spot begin.**

**"(A young man is watching the dark streets of a city from a rooftop, rain falling on his hooded face) - ****_They took away everything I hold dear...my life...my family...my love, I died..once...twice...I don't know anymore, but I will have my revenge and nothing will stop me..." _****_Gotham City_****_ of _****_bunji the wolf_****_ only on Fanfitcion Tv"_**

**"_And now...A new episode of _****_Two Kats and a Fox: the radical Ninja_****_" a Female voice say as the screen goes black_**

**_Opening: Swat Kats opening theme on the background with the footage of a Renamon dressed like Ryu Ayabusa from Ninja Gaiden jumping from a rooftop to the other, fighting criminals._**

**Episode 2: A new enemy for Ninja-ninja?**

**Megakat City – East side – Felina Feral's apartment - **

_Driiiiiiiiin!_ The alarm clock started drilling with its _evil_ shrieking sound

"Uuum!" A female voice muttered from under the sheets, a pretty hand trying to turn off the EVIL object

"...Shut up" Felina muttered reaching for her blaster under the pillow and shooting at the clock

"...Thirty-two..." she muttered in what sounded like pride

Moving around a little trying to going back to sleep she groaned again

"It's my free day..." She whined sitting up, her usually perfectly cured black hair were now in chaos, showing that she had a rather _rough_ night, the two patch of white hair framing her face weren't spared either.

"What did I do last night?" she muttered watching around with half lidded eyes.

She slowly took notice of her bedroom state.

White walls adorned with posters of the Enforcer corp showing a chopper, a jet or a group of soldiers during training, near them the photo showing Felina and her class the day she completed the academy becoming a full-fledged agent.

Near it, vaguely hidden for shame reason by a plant, the photo of the party AFTER the previous image was taken, showing her father punching her uncle Ulysses Feral for having, and she quoted:

"_Permitted to my Little Princess to take part to this Immoral party_" reason being the SHORT mini-skirt she was wearing that night.

Two other plants adorning the corner of the room, a drawer with a chair and near it her closet, everything was okay, even her clothes and uniform thrown carelessly on the floor near her bra and a pair of handcuffs.

"Eh?" she muttered in surprise before watching herself, noticing her complete LACK of clothes.

"You were good last night...I think you scrambled my brain" Felina muttered.

A momentarily Flash-back entered her head, showing her entering her room in haste while trying to eat away a man's face by making out, not even bothering where she was throwing her clothes.

"Thank you...even if I am not sure if it is meant as a compliment or not" the man answered

"Naruto..."she said smirking and shaking her head as he embraced her from behind.

With yellow-furred arms?

"W-Wait!" Felina said turning, coming with her face barely an inch from the one of the Infamous _second vigilante of Megakat City_

"Surprised?" Kurama said smirking, giving her a little peck on her lips as his tail encircled her waist

"You...You are Ninja-ninja!?" Felina said in surprise moving her blaster towards him

"Yes, under the fake identity of Naruto, the name is Kurama by the way" Kurama said acting fast and taking away the gun before throwing it in the trash can

"You are under arreeeeeest!" Felina said before moaning as he attacked _that_ particular spot on her neck with soft kisses

"Last time I checked I was fighting criminals, just like the SWAT KATS, it's because I don't fly on a jet?" Kurama asked playfully and nibbling on her ear, making her shiver

"You...seduced me" Felina tried saying between purring fits.

"You came to me after that incident at the Enforcers' HQ..." Kurama answered simply

******Few days ago – Megakat City Bay - **

As a little, simple, red ship was quietly returning to the docks to deliver its stock of recently acquired fishes, the silence of the early morning was disturbed by the engines of the Turbokat, thrusting at the maximum of theirs capacity and almost driving the little ship upside-down as the jet was flying pretty near the water, trying to avoid the missiles a second jet was shooting.

"You really believed that a simple prison would have kept me at bay? You insult my genius, T-bone" the Female pilot of the _Lady Vertigo_ jet said as from the _belly_ of the jet a yellow, sparkling ray of light was also used on the two masked pilots.

"Now I understand _where_ that experimental jet ended up after disappearing from the Pumadyne labs!" T-Bone said making another turn to the left to avoid another shot of what they knew as _Vertigo ray_

"Not only that, but your dear EX-girlfriend managed to add a cannon of hers to it!" Razor answered using another batch of counters to block the woman's missiles

"Between me and Turmoil there was only a professional relationship" T-Bone said moving the Turbokat on a nose-dive, the black, red and pink jet of Turmoil immediately behind them

"Really? Because the way she painted her jet suggest the opposite" Razor said locking on Turmoil

"Just because she used the same motif of our Turbokat it doesn't mean that she loves me...and by the way, our jet is black with red details and red _scratches_ on the cockpit...hers are instead PINK AND RED, there is a difference!" T-bone said sharply

"Whatever...Chainsaw Missile, deploy!" Razor said shaking his head and launching an attack towards Turmoil.

From under the Turbokat three black and red missiles were launched, the black tip opening and showing a chainsaw that immediately started spinning, their blades cleaving Turmoil's missiles in two and barely scratching one of her wings as the woman moved to evade them

"It may sound cliché, T-Bone...but I suggest you to DO A BARREL ROLL!" Razor yelled as the _Vertigo Ray _caught them

"UUUGH!" forcing himself to not succumb to it, the Kat pilot managed to drive the Turbokat out of the yellow ray, flying towards the city.

"Ah! T-bone! I see that you still are that wonderful pilot I know you are...It's a pity that I will be forced to destroy you, if I can't have you join me...then you are an hindrance to my plans HAHAHAHAHA!" Turmoil said launching another attack from her cannon.

"Turmoil! You are under arrest, this is the Enforcer force's Commander Feral talking, stop now or we will make you" Feral's voice said from one of the Enforcers jet joining the fight

"The Enforcers? Who else will join? Ninja-ninja?" Razor said

"He doesn't pilot a jet" T-bone answered smirking

"What? Jealous that Callie's new boyfriend may join?" Razor asked grinning

"HE IS NOT HER KIND OF GUY!" T-bone answered angrily

"Are you sure? _He has such a silky fur_ after all" Razor said in a girly voice and giggling

"AAAARGH!" T-bone yelled angrily, making his pal snicker in enjoyment

******Megakat City – Mayor Manx' office - **

"AAACHOOO!" A blond, yellow-striped boy sneezed while cleaning the office

"Bless you, my boy" Manx said while polishing a golf trophy

"Thank you, mayor Manx" Naruto answered

Unknown to the fat kat, _Naruto_ was not exactly playing attention, during his training as Kurama he learned how to do things _automatically_ so to focus on something else, way more important.

Like playing cards with the nine bijus inside him

******Supreme Seal of Badassness (name Copyright of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze)****_ -_**

"I guess it's like this that Kakashi-sensei could read and fight at the same time" Naruto muttered while showing his cards

**"********Straight Flush? AGAIN!? Come on!****" **the Nibi said throwing his cards away

******Kyuubi: "Sore loser"** he said grinning

******Sanbi:********"I guess it's natural...he IS a fox now"** he muttered throwing his cards on the table

******Hachibi: "I am more surprised that Shukaku is coming along with his madness"**** The Ox **said watching his _brother_ the racoon dog

******Ichibi: "MY BELLYBUTTON SMELLS OF COFFEE!" **the Tanuki yelled before chewing his cards

"Yeah...definitely counting that as a _yes_" Naruto said sweat-dropping

******Kyuubi: "Any chance that something interesting will happen?"** the Fox asked annoyed

In that moment the Turbokat, the Lady Vertigo and the Enforcers decided to pass near the office, tearing the windows away in their crazy run and taking away Manx' wig

"Is that enough?" Naruto asked

******Sanbi: " Yeah, I can go with that, LET'S CHASE THEM!"** he said pointing at the image of the retreating jets

"How? I don't actually have a jet" the blond ex-human asked

******Nanabi: "****Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Summon me, I can fly! I may be not fast enough, but using me and the others powers together we should be able to trap that strange thing!****"** the seven tails said moving his hands frantically

******Kyuubi: ********"********Please do, he won't stop whining otherwise****" **

******Nanabi:**** "********You are not funny****" **the huge insect said crossing his arms

******Megakat City – mayor's office -**

"Better move then" Naruto said discreetly leaving the office

"Are you okay?" Calico asked

"Yes miss Briggs, just need the bathroom" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Good, I'll check the mayor then" Callie said entering the office

"Good kitten...**Kage bushin no jutsu!**" he said creating an heavily enforced clone

"Keep acting normally, when you feel nearing the dispelling, run to the bathroom again" Naruto ordered

"As you wish, boss!" the clone said starting cleaning

"Off go Naruto..." the boy said turning back into his normal, foxy form

"In goes Kurama" Kurama said running towards the rooftop

******Rooftop**

**"**Here goes nothing...The guardian of shadows! **Ninja-ninja**!" Kurama said unsealing his costume and wearing it

**"********What's with that phrase?****" **the Kyuubi asked

"I am a fox in a world of cats...dressing or not as a ninja won't help me hiding my identity...may as well get some fun out of it, like this they won't take me seriously either, lowering their guards...if it works for the _Shogun Syndicate_ then it will work for me too...or so I think" Kurama answered

**"********Whatever, now jump and summon me! I WANT OUT!****"** the seven tailed beast whined pleadingly

"JUST A MINUTE!" Kurama said

**"****Kuchiyose no jutsu!****" **he said running through hand-seals slamming his hands down before jumping down the rooftop

**"********The Lucky number seven is HEEEERE!****" **a playful, demonic voice said from the cloud of smoke before an huge body grabbed the boy, giving chase to SWAT KATS and criminal

******- With Turmoil and SWAT KATS - **

"Come on, T-bone! I just want to shot you down! HAHAHAHA!" Turmoil said shooting her Vertigo Ray towards them

"For the last time, YOU ARE NOT MY TYPE!" T-Bone yelled using another evasive maneuver

**"********Scrambler missile, Deploy!****" **Razor said launching an electrified missile, hitting the Vertigo cannon and disabling it

"Damn you!" Turmoil said trying to use the cannon to hit the two vigilantes.

It was in that moment that a demonic-looking hand tried grabbing the woman's jet

"What the hell is that?!" she yelled shooting a missile to the appendage, turning it into a cloud of sand then re-compacting into the hand

"That's...sand?" Turmoil said trying to avoid the several tendrils now moving towards her, a black orb of something reached her and impacting with the jet's back, forcing the woman to use the vertical thrusters to stay into air as the main engine got damaged

"And that was Ink, miss" a voice said

"Who are you?" the woman demanded

"The true name I can't say, just call me Ninja-ninja" Kurama said surfacing from behind the Genjutsu he used to cover him and the Seven tails

The huge insect was using his long tail and his hands to hold on the rooftop they were in, the other six, wing-like tails folded and the orange light behind his helmet-like head shining in what the other couldn't recognize as mischief

"Thank you for the Ink, Hachi! You too Ichi!" Kurama mentally said

**"********No problem, kid****" **the Hachibi said nodding

**"********I LOVE PIE!****" **Shukaku said with a goofy grin

"A fox? You are kinda cute, you know? It's a pity I am already interested in someone else" Turmoil said opening the cockpit and firing him with a pocket _Vertigo gun_

"AAGH!" Kurama said clutching his head, the world appearing distorted

**"********It's like a Genjutsu-shooting weapon, focus, kit!****"** Kyuubi said trying to use his chakra on the boy

"K-K-KAI!" Using all his will power to hold his hands in the correct position, Kurama managed to disrupt the effect of the gun long enough to jump towards Turmoil and disarm her

"Impressive...not only you resisted the vertigo ray, but you even disrupted its effect on you...quite the man you are" Turmoil said smiling sultrily

"Sorry...there was only one psycho woman that I liked, and she was more aligned with snakes" Kurama said striking Turmoil's neck to make her lose consciousness

"Ninja-ninja! You and the SWAT KATS will be escorted to the Enforcers base for questioning!" Feral said

"I don't know those guys, but I have better to do, Ja ne!" Kurama said dispelling the summon and disappearing in a shunshin

"How did he do that?" Razor asked

"I don't care, let's go! I don't feel like leaving an interview!" T-bone said pushing the Turbokat at maximum, making the two disappear beyond the horizon

"Tsk! Cowards" Feral muttered as the Enforcers choppers picked up the _parked_ jet from a roof, the woman still unconscious and hand-cuffed.

******Later that day – Megakat City Junkyard - **

"_Here is Ann Gora for Megakat news, right now we are assisting to the restitution of the _Neo-jet_ property of the Pumadyne labs, with me there is Commander Feral of the Enforcers..._" the TV was showing the red-haired news reporter as she neared the tall man

"_Commander Feral, this time too a dangerous criminal was stopped by the SWAT KATS with the helping hand of the mysterious Fox named _Ninja-ninja_, aren't you worried that the presence of a SECOND Vigilante may damage the Enforcer's image?_" The woman asked

"_Both SWAT KATS and Ninja-ninja are fools that didn't follow protocols acting recklessly, making more damages than the criminals they arrest, the very same fact that they use masks serve to demonstrate that they have not interest in taking responsibilities of their actions, Ninja-ninja going so far to dress himself as a FOX wearing a Ninja outfit, a double mask of cowardice" _Feral answered

"_But still the three of them have helped the city whenever the Enforcers couldn't_" Callie said adding herself to the discussion.

"Good girl Callie, always defending the heroes" Razor, or better Jake Clawson when not a SWAT KAT, said shaking his head and smiling

"We still don't know if that Fox is a danger or not" T-bone, AKA: Chance Furlong, said from under a car

"Chance...are you still peeved that Callie touched his tail? It doesn't mean that she loves him" Jake said nearing his partner

"I am not saying this because of what happened, Jake, I am preoccupied because he use powers we don't know about...after a while fighting mutated Kat/lizards hybrids, Kat cyborgs, cyber-pirates able to _enter_ a circuit or even a reality-warping jester...you tend to get paranoid when facing something strange" the big Kat answered

"When you put it like that" Jake answered

A little _ping!_ Noise alerted the two that something or someone entered their secret hangar

"After the Metallikats came here I changed everything, adding alarms and sensors everywhere...how did they entered?" Jake said as he and Chance changed into their black, SWAT KATS outfit

"I don't know, for now let's just kick our uninvited guest out" Chance answered as the two jumped in the secret entrance for their base with their arm-cannons at ready

******Subterranean Hangar below the Junkyard - **

"What took you so long?" Kurama asked while sitting on one of the Turbokat wings, his eye-smile unnerving the two

"You!? What are you doing here?" Razor asked

"Just passin' by, I sensed two chakra signatures I known and decided to pay a visit, Jake, right?" Kurama said smirking

"How did you know my name"? Razor said glaring at him

"I was walking on the ceiling while you two were arguing about the fact that I may be an enemy" Kurama answered simply

"And then? Now that you know our real names what are you gonna do?" T-bone asked

"What about selling the info to the best bidder, Chance?" the fox said joking

Joke that wasn't caught as Razor shoot a bullet of concrete from his arm-launcher to immobilize Kurama.

Imagine his surprise when "for some reason" T-bone appeared in Kurama's place, hitting the wall where he got stuck

**"********Kawarimi**...it may be the basic, but it has saved countless shinobi since its invention" Kurama said after a sad sigh, standing near Razor and scaring him

"H-how?" T-bone managed saying from his position on the wall

"It's a _substitution technique,_ I just swapped you with me, letting you take the shot for me...thank you by the way, AH! About that selling information thing, I was joking, you guys are kinda too _jumpy_" Kurama said simply

"Why should we trust you?" Razor said pointing again at the ninja

"If I do this?" Kurama said taking of his mask

"It may help, but you somehow manage to go around without anyone noticing, and you are a fox" T-bone said while Razor was FINALLY freeing him

"I have other means for that, like few dozen fake identities I can take thanks to another jutsu of mine" The boy answered

"What do you want?" Razor asked

"Just clarify things...I am not a treat to you until you keep your place, cross me and you will be in for a lot of pain, I am one of the _good guys_, whatever you believe me or not" Kurama said as he neared the exit

"And that huge insect? Are you in touch with Doctor Viper?" Razor asked

"No, he is one of my summons, a friend I can call to aid me in combat" he answered

"We will keep an eye on you, just to be sure" Razor said

"I know, I aspect no less from the _Vigilantes of Megakat City_, but if we work together we will achieve more than fighting between each other" Kurama answered as he pulled back his mask, disappearing from the hangar

"Maybe he is right, another pair of hands may be useful" T-bone said changing from his pilot suit

"May as well try and see how this works" Jake said as he and Chance returned to their job

******Back in the Junkyard**

"Hey! Is anyone here?" a young boy said walking inside, a green bag on his back

"Sorry the wait, how can I help you?" Jake asked smiling

"I am trying to repair my bike, I need few spare parts, can I look around?" the blond boy asked

"Maybe I should help you, here the others throw away pretty much everything, sometimes even the Enforcer's junk ends here, if you are not careful you'll make your bike explode under your tail" Jake said moving an arm over the boy's shoulders

"CHANCE! I'll go help him, I'll be back in a minute!" he yelled at his friend

"Okay, be fast, we have still a lot of work to do!" Chance answered

"What do you need by the way?" Jake asked

"Not too much, my name is Naruto, I am new here so I didn't know that this place was the junkyard where the Enforcers discarded their junk...do you think I can add one of those jet engine to my bike? It would be awesome!" Naruto said grinning

"Do you plan on going on Mars? Hahaha! Come on! Let's see if we can find something" Jake said laughing, not noticing that SIX other blonds, exactly identical to the one he was talking to, were scanning the whole place with another list in hands.

"The boss and Doc want those pieces, let's find them" one of the shadow clones whispered to the others

"Roger!" the others answered before splitting into groups

"So? Do you like our city?" Jake asked while sorting out few parts from a pile of metal

"It's not that bad, I even saw two robots going around!" Naruto said excited

"Those are the Metallikats, two robotic criminals, pay attention and stay out of trouble when you see them" Jake answered with a serious tone

"Thank you, this should be all that I need" the blond boy said using his bag to collect the parts

"Good, come with me, since you are new in town I'll make you a good price" the Kat said smiling

"I still can't believe we found everything, those pieces are practically new!"

"A lot of people tend to throw away a lot of things without checking if they are still usable, more than once we even received engines still in perfect conditions...then after two days a soldier would come and take them away" Jake said shaking his head

"Bakas..." Naruto muttered smiling

"Uh?"

"It means _idiots, stupid _in my language" Naruto answered

"Tell me...what is a kawarimi?" Jake said narrowing his eyes at the boy

"The what? It can be translated as _Substitution_ in Japanese, but other than that I can't help you" Naruto answered innocently, but grinning in his head

**"********Someone tried to be a little nosey cat****" **Kyuubi said smirking from the seal

"So it's Japanese...I knew it" Jake muttered

"Problems?" Naruto asked

"Uh? No-no, you just helped me with a little doubt" the other answered as the two joined Chance in the two Kats _office_

"Found anything?" Chance asked

"We found every part in the list, thank you" Naruto answered

"Good...let's see...okay, here is your bill, but don't say around that you took those here, we are not supposed to _sell_ pieces here" Chance said with a wink

"I will" the blond said waving at them and leaving.

Only for a red book to fall from his back pocket.

"Hey, boy! You lost your book!" Jake said taking it, going wide eyed once reading the title.

**_Icha Icha – Furry Paradise Vol.2 - _**

"You read this books?" he asked

"Oh?...oh! I-I am sorry, my father write those things so I usually end up with copies even before they reach the bookstores, even if I am not a fan of those I admit that my _funding_ until I get independent comes from them...I guess I forgot to throw it away, you can keep it if you want" Naruto answered scratching the back of his head

"No thank you, I am not a fan of this myself" Jake answered simply

"Good...because even that strange soldier has the WHOLE collection, so I was worried that Megakat city was full of perverts" the boy said

"Strange soldier?..did you remember his name?" Chance asked with a devious smirk

"Uhm...Ferret? No..Fert? Neither...Ah! Feral! That was that huge pervert name!" Naruto said after a little focusing (_It's not bashing, just a little fun_)

"I KNEW IT!" Chance said laughing

"You know him?" Naruto asked

"More or less, now go! Your father may be worried if you take too much" Jake said waving at the retreating boy

"Even the mighty Commander reads those books, ah! Next time I'll see him I'll definitely going to use it against him" Chance said grinning

"You are terrible...I am going to throw this away, I'll be back soon" Jake said entering the back

"Okay!"

******Junkyard – back room - **

"Furry Paradise Vol. 2...Finally!" Jake said looking around conspiratorially

Touching an hidden scanner, his hand got analyzed before opening a secret door to a new room, there a bookshelf and a comfy chair greeted him

"Here you go, near your brothers...my precious!" Jake said giggling while positioning the Vol.2 near the predecessor before leaving the room with a wide smile on his face

Unknown to him a clone was silently spying his movements, dispelling with a feral grin on his face

"Always the quiet ones" Naruto muttered while running home, his clone's memories reaching him

**"********If I have to say, I was expecting Chance-san to do something like that****" **Son Goku said shaking his head

**"********Me too****" **muttered Chomei, his seven tails moving around

******Megakat City - Kobo's Home – some time later -**

"You need a sword" Kobo said walking out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of milk

"What?" Kurama asked looking at the old man curiously

"I repeat myself, you need a sword, something simple, not too fancy...maybe sharpened to an electron or even less" Kobo explained

"Why?" the boy asked

"...You are a ninja...ninjas use swords" Kobo answered with a shrug

"Doc, I think you are working too much" Kurama said making the old man sit down

"While you were out collecting pieces for my latest creation I was watching the news, the Pumadyne labs is boasting about finding an asteroid that crushed on earth centuries ago, it's made with an unknown alloy that up until now was impossible to work, tomorrow they will show to a press conference that they DO found a way to use it to create a new metal, the coin they created during their test was absolutely indestructible" Kobo said excited

"You want me to steal it?" Kurama asked

More likely..._borrow_ it" Kobo answered

"Doc, the Pumadyne labs had just being robbed of a jet, don't you think that the security will be on high alert during the conference?" he said

"Did you know how many times they were robbed?" Kobo said watching the boy move his head in negative

"Watch yourself" the old man said showing a list to Kurama earning a whistle from the boy

"Damn...their guards suck" the boy said in awe

"Exactly, now, since apparently a lot of criminals are hell-bent on destroying the city don't you think that they will probably converge there to try and take it? If we are the ones to stole that rock, at least it will help the heroes instead of the evil" Kobo said

"May as well...unfortunately I don't know a thing about fighting with a sword" Kurama said

**"********Luckily for you instead, I WAS sealed inside a terrible rap singer, but that knew pretty well how to use a blade, you won't use his style, but the basic I have deeply ingrained in mind, from there we will be able to create a style just for you****" **the Hachibi Ox said crossing his arms

"Correction, I just found a teacher for my sword training" Kurama said smiling widely

"Which one?" Kobo asked

"The Eight-tailed Ox" the boy answered

"Ah! The grumpy one" Kobo said nodding

**"********I AM NOT GRUMPY!****" **Hachi yelled enraged

******The next day – Pumadyne Labs - **

"Mr. Namikaze?" Callie said watching the blond Kat hiding behind a corner

"Damn! H-Hello Miss Briggs" the boy said shyly

"What are you doing here?" she asked glaring at the boy

"I was curious about that conference so I sneaked in...it was quiet easy" Naruto admitted

"They could arrest you for that" Callie said

"I am sorry" the boy said looking down

"...Fine, just this time, I'll say that you accompanied me to try and see if you can help more than just cleaning" Callie said after a brief silence

"THANK YOU!" Naruto said hugging her

"N-nothing!" Callie said moving him away, for an instant she believed it was Ninja-ninja hugging her

"Let's go now, they are waiting" the woman said gesturing him to follow

"Why is not the mayor here?" the boy asked

"Believe me, it's better for you to not know" Callie answered with a tired sigh

**"********And the award for the best actor goes to...****" **The six tails said smirking

**"********NARUTO/HARRY POTTER!****" **the nine bijus yelled at the same time summoning a shower of confetti, Shukaku using the wrong name but otherwise ignored

"Better like this than REALLY sneaking around" Naruto answered grinning as well

"He is not the fox, he is not the fox...and I am not attracted to that masked man and his long...TAIL! I was talking about his TAIL! AGH! Bad image!" a flustered Callie was thinking

"Will they show how that rock will be worked?" Naruto asked

"Probably, stay close to me, the security will be really tight so try to stay out of trouble" Callie said walking faster towards the main lab

******Pumadyne Labs – outside the defensive wall - **

"_Move, Mac! We have not all day!_" a tall, metallic creature resembling a Kat said in a barely female voice, _her_ left arm covered by a big, cannon-like weapon

"_I am coming, I am coming! Don't get your tail in a knot!"_ the smaller metallic Kat said with a groan of his _metallic_ voice

"_The experiment will start soon! We need that rock!_" the _female_ Kat said using her cannon to make an hole in the wall

"_Molly? Are you sure those guys will pay all that money for that thing?_" Mac asked as he climbed inside the hole

"_They better or they will have a meeting with the Metallikats and their cannons! Ahahahaha!_" Molly answered letting out an evil laugh

"_Ohohoho! Money, money, money!_" Mac chanted laughing as well

******Pumadyne Labs – Sky above the labs - **

An huge ship, crimson in colour was standing immobile over the labs before _cloaking_ and turning invisible, from inside a tall figure wearing a black, hooded coat was looking down from one of the screens of his plane

"Creeplings" the demon-looking Kat said with a deep voice

Answering his call, four pink, bat-like creatures neared him

"Go down and bring me the stone! It will be the stepping stone for the creation of _Dark Kat City_, my domain!" Dark Kat, criminal mastermind said pointing at the laboratories with a pointy finger

Nodding the four creatures flew out of the cloaked jet, silently descending to steal the precious rock.

"And now I just need to wait and Megakat city will be mine!" the criminal said positioning a pair of reading glasses on his face while reclining his seat

**_Icha-icha: The Evil Twins and the Plumber_** laid open in his hands

"Never lower one's guard with horny girls around" Dark Kat muttered turning the pages

******Pumadyne labs – outside the walls - **

A young man was silently nearing the walls with a briefcase in his hands, looking around he opened it to wear a green coat that seemed surrounded by electricity

"The _Surge Coat_! The secret weapon of every thief of military secrets worth this title!" the man said wearing it, his hair turning into a Mohawk and gaining an orange-yellow glow in his eyes

"I bet that a lot of people will pay good money for the ability to create an indestructible metal and I, _Hard Drive_, will be the one to gain all that money ahahahaha!" Hard Drive said turning into a mass of electricity and _entering_ a near cable of the electric line to enter the labs.

******Pumadyne Labs – Lab hosting the conference - **

"Good morning! Thank you for accepting my invitation here at our labs to see a discovery that will forever change the future of our society" One of the scientists said adjusting his glasses

"Professor Feliner, do you think that the new alloy will be useful for other reasons other than space exploration as you promised during the first conference?" one of the press representative asked

"Exactly! our new discovery, the X-73a metal, will help us creating devices able to sustain the pressure of the ocean, opening the Katkind to new worlds under the water, help the mines in the extraction of new minerals where normal means are useless and even, as you said, create means to finally explore the parts of the space still unknown to us!" Feliner answered with an happy gleam in his eyes.

"_Umph! Preposterous speech! A real scientist always keeps a level-head even when presenting his discovery, not trying to inflate his ego over the results of his experiments!_" Kobo's annoyed voice said from the little radio inside Naruto's ear

"Talks the one that used to _baby-talk_ the Ark Reactor back at the University when no-one was around" Naruto thought rolling his eyes

"Aren't you afraid that your research may attract criminals? The Black Market may pay a lot for that metal" Callie asked rising from her seat

"Miss Briggs I'll tell you what I said to the Mayor, I don't know the others, but MY research IS well protected by any attempt of stealing, I personally chose the best guards to protect the X-73a" Feliner said smiling

"The best..." Naruto whispered grinning, making Callie smile as well

"Don't worry, I am sure that if something happen the SWAT KATS will help us" Callie whispered to the boy

"I have no doubts, Miss Briggs" Naruto said

**"********Is not like Ninja-ninja won't intervene either! Hahaha!****" **the Yonbi said laughing

**"********We will show again how Foxes are better than Kats!****" **Kyuubi said grinning

**"********WHAT!? Let me show you how CATS Are the best!****" **The Nanabi cat said jumping the Fox

"Beware you two! And don't make a mess, I need my head in order!" Naruto mentally yelled as an headache was forming from the _fight_ inside his mind.

"Now, before starting, let me show you all HOW MUCH our metal is strong" Feliner said as a metallic arm grabbed a little grey disk big like a CD and positioning it between two bullet-proof glasses

"This is a Gatling gun equipped with Anti-Tank ammunition able to shoot two thousand rounds per minute, this little test will demonstrate the efficiency of the X-73a" the Scientist said wearing a pair of protective goggles

"Let's start, please plug your ears as it may be a little Noisy! Ehehe!" the man said laughing before taking aim and shooting.

For over two minutes Feliner kept shooting a bullet after another against the little disk, the metallic arms holding the Gatling Gun in place helping the weapon to shoot in the same point, empty shells covering the man's feet as at every _Ting!_ Noise a new bullet reached the target, turning into _coins_ at the impact

"AS YOU CAN SEE! AFTER TWO MINUTES OF FIRE THE DISK IS STILL INTACT! THIS IS HOW HARD THE X-73A IS!" Feliner yelled over the roar of the weapon

"CAN YOU TURN THAT THING OFF? WE UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S INDESTRUCTIBLE! BUT OUR EARS AREN'T!" Naruto yelled in answer

"WHAT?" the man asked

"TURN! IT! OFF!" Callie yelled every word separately

"WAIT! I'LL TURN IT OFF! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the Scientist said stopping the shooting

"THANK GOD! I COULDN'T HEAR A THING!" Naruto yelled

"WHAT?" Callie asked yelling as well

"Oh Dear! Ehm...let's wait a minute so you all will retain your hearing" Feliner said looking around and taking away his ear-plugs

"WHAT?" asked one of the journalists

******Few minutes later**

"Is everyone alright? Yes? Perfect, let's move to the main demonstration then!" the Man said smiling as his assistants moved a glass case where a dull black stone six feet tall could be seen

"This is part of the rock retrieved at the crashing point, the rest is safely stored in a secret area and well protected" Feliner said moving away to let the _audience_ have a better view

**"********As protected as is Ramen with Naruto around****" **The Kyuubi said making the others grin

"That's not funny! Juubi! Say something, defend me from those bakas!" Naruto said mentally whining

**"********GRAAAAHARAAAAH!****" **the Ten tailed Beats roared from the _ceiling_ of the seal

"Thank you, you are the only one that know how to console me" Naruto answered smiling

**"**_******What are you? The ********Ten-tailed lap dog?**_**" **Hachibi said glaring at the beast

**"**_******Growl! Aargh!**_**" **The Juubi answered

**"********TAKE THAT BACK, ASS-HOLE!****" **The Ox yelled angrily trying to reach the Juubi

**"********Calm down! It's not worth it!****" **the Kyuubi said stopping him

**"********This is not over! Do you hear me!?****"** Hachibi said glaring at the chained Biju

**"********Umpf!****" **the other snorted in answer while closing its huge eye

******-Lab-**

"Now the difficult part, contrary to what you may think the asteroid CAN'T be worked by itself, once turned into liquid state it loses its indestructible quality when solidified again, we still can't understand why this peculiar mineral NEEDS to be fused with other metals (especially steel) in order to achieve its hardness" Feliner said pointing at a screen showing few of the tests other coat-wearing kats were doing with the rock

"I don't understand...is the process worth it?" Naruto couldn't help but ask to Callie

"I don't know who you are, my boy, but you made a good observation, a bright mind indeed!" Feliner said grinning as he managed to hear him

"_Of course he is! He is MY student AND son!_" Kobo roared from the radio

"As for now the process requires a lot of energy to produce the X73-a since the asteroid melt at a temperature extremely high and needs to be kept constantly heated since it can turn back into a solid mass in seconds, minutes if the quantity is particularly high, other than that, the instrumentation must be VERY resilient since the asteroid alone can easily melt anything that touch it and at the same time you need a precise-to-the-micron manipulation...the littlest error and the whole experiment turns into a failure" Feliner said

"Thank you, professor" Naruto said

"Helping a young mind to develop is what an _old man_ like me exist for" the Professor said smiling.

Luckily or not, the stream of curses from Kobo that the blond Kat was hearing from the hidden radio was interrupted by two explosions, one from the ceiling and one from the walls of the laboratory the group was in, covering everything in a thick cloud of dust.

"_You better surrender that pretty rock and no-one will get hurt...probably!_" Mac the Metallikat said pointing his gun to the reporters as Molly neared Feliner to force the man to give her the whole stock of mineral

"Stop right there! That pretty thing is mine! I already have few Russian guys interested in it!" Hard-drive yelled as his body appeared from one of the damaged cables in the wall, in his hand a gun he took from a fainted guard

"_Kraa! Kraa!_" one of the four creeplings screeched entering as well

"What's this? A bloody _bad-guy__convention_!?" Naruto yelled pointing at them

"_SHUT UP, BOY!_" Mac said shooting at him and missing thanks to Callie grabbing Naruto arm to take him away towards one of the other labs

"_Go and take her, I am still sour about her refusing our parole! I'll take care of this pests!_" Molly said as she started shooting towards Hard-Drive and Creeplings, forcing them to take cover

"_I am going! I am Going!_" Mac grunted before sprinting behind the deputy mayor and boy

******Pumadyne – Hall - **

"Miss Briggs! Find a place to hide, I'll distract him!" Naruto said getting free of the woman hold of him

"Don't play the hero! He will kill you!" Callie said angrily, but the boy's glare silenced her

"I DON'T play the hero, Miss Briggs" he said coldly before running in front of the male Metallikat

"OVER HERE, ASS-HOLE!" Naruto yelled before dodging an hail of bullets and diving inside a room at the opposite of Callie

"_COME BACK HERE!_" Mac yelled following him

"SWAT KATS! It's me!..." Callie said in the little device she took from an hidden pocket

******Pumadyne – bio-lab – greenhouse -**

The room was an huge greenhouse, plants of every kind filling the cabinets on the walls while containers of green liquid were in the middle of the room, near them tables covered by papers and microscopes, it was apparent that during the attack the whole staff was evacuated rapidly as the room was in complete chaos.

"_Come out, coward! I just want to shoot you!_" Mac yelled flipping a table in rage

"Don't you think that no-one will ever come out if you keep threatening them?" a voice said

"_Who are you?_"

"I am insulted, you know? I created this costume to be sure that you people will remember me and you ask me my name?" Kurama said walking down from the ceiling

"_You are that freak in costume! Ninja-ninja!_" Mac yelled pointing his weapon at the fox boy

"Talks the huge can of hot air, who are you? The _Copper-kat?_" Kurama asked mockingly

"_It's _Metallikat_!_" Mac yelled

"Of course, my shining friend, of course!" the foxy boy said as the emergency system started spraying water from the ceiling on them

"_Ah! Water doesn't work on me!_" Mac said triumphantly

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked smirking

"_Of course! I am...what are you doing?_" he asked watching the boy moving his hands in a fast blur he forgot to _register_

"Using water, what else?" Kurama said before taking in an huge breath

**"********Suiton: Teppodama! (water bullet)****" **using the water falling on him and gathering it inside his body Kurama shoot out a condensed ball towards the Metallikat, nailing Mac on the chest.

******Pumadyne – Lab – Molly Vs Hard-drive Vs Creeplings - **

"_Just die already!_" Molly yelled while shooting from her cover

"Ladies first!" Hard-drive answered answering to her fire

The other creeplings tried to reach for the stone, a tremendous _boom!_ Stopped them as Mac's body came flying through the wall centering the pink creatures, a deep dent was on the torso of the male robot

"_MAC!_" Molly yelled coming closer to her husband

"_W-water...the bastard _shoot_ water at me!_" Mac said with a _damaged_ voice

From the dust of the attack Kurama could be seen carrying Callie with an amused smile on his face

"Callie-chan! Is it possible that every time we meet I need to save you? You make it appear like you prefer the bad guys at me" Kurama said pouting playfully

"I admit that my life is a little..._complicated_, but you are free to put me down now! I can take care of myself" Callie said watching him

"Okay, if you say so" he said grinning at her glare

"_KYRYRYAAAA!_" the Creeplings said converging on the new enemy

**"********Fuuton: Renkudan! (Drilling Air Bullet)****"** Kurama yelled spitting an huge bullet of compressed air, the jutsu launching back the creatures and slamming them against the opposite wall

**"********How the Hell you two survived with only the ****__****Rasengan******** and the ****__****Shadow Clone?******** The boy needs more jutsus!****" **the Nibi said in rage

**"********Don't tell me! Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the Gaki wasn't so reckless to pull out those crazy plans and so bloody lucky to watch them work!****" **The Kyuubi answered shaking his head

**"********It doesn't matter, after this we will keep helping him build a jutsu arsenal worth of this name! He is the vessel of the Nine...Ten of us, he MUST be strong!****" **The Sanbi turtle said fiercely

**"****Guys? I am fighting here! Can you all please wait AFTER we took care of them to dispute this?****" **Kurama mentally asked with a groan while dodging both Metallikats and Hard-drive bullets

"Screw this! I am outta here!" Hard-drive said moving towards a cable before a bullet reached him, encasing his body in a light-pink substance

"AH! My rubber bullet works like a charm! It should stop him from enter the cables!" Razor said triumphantly

"SWAT KATS!" the Metallikats yelled turning to watch the two masked pilots jump down from the hole in the ceiling

"Why so long? I was getting bored here" Kurama said waving lazily at them

"YOU! My seat on the Turbokat was plastered with Mayonnaise! What did you have to say about it?" T-bone roared pointing at the ninja

"That you shouldn't eat while inside it?" Kurama asked innocently, a strange halo over his head

"AAAAARGH!" the SWAT KAT yelled frustrated as even the bad guys were snickering at the scene

"_Since you are so interested in bickering, you won't mind if we stole this_" Molly said as she and her husband neared the container

"Ow come on! If the pretty girls start abandoning the party then is not funny anymore! You can't turn this into a _sausage fest_, Molly-chan!" Kurama whined looking at her

"_Pretty? Me?_" Molly asked pointing at herself, no-one noticing Callie's eye narrowing towards the female robot

"Yeah! If I ever become a Metallifox...can I offer you dinner? I am pretty good at polishing as well" the Fox said winking

"_SHE IS MARRIED WITH ME!_" Mac yelled in anger

"_SHUT UP! At least he knows how to talk to a woman! When was the last time you did anything romantic for me? You used to rob jewelery for my birthday!_" Molly said giving her back to her husband

"_WHAT!? You are not a saint either! You never tried to cook anything!_" Mac retorted

"_My mother was right! You are an idiot!_"

"_That old witch can only use her mouth to insult!_"

"_DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!_" Molly yelled as a new bullet of air from Kurama went straight towards them, blasting the two out of the lab

"Wow...I hoped to distract them, but I wasn't expecting something like this to happen" Kurama said watching as the two Metallikats kept arguing while running from the Enforcers reaching the zone

"There is still Dark Kat we need to take care of!" Razor said as a metallic arm from the criminal master-mind's jet grabbed the Mineral to take it away

"We'll take care of him miss Briggs, don't worry!" T-bone said as the duo reached the Turbokat to fight Dark Kat

"I'll take my leave then, the sky is their territory, I prefer the shadows" Kurama said waving at the two departing Kats

"Thank you for saving me, did you saw a blond boy? He was distracting Mac Menge before your arrival" Callie said looking around

"Ah! Yes, I took him out of here, he was under shock so I preferred having him out of trouble, I admit he was really brave...a little stupid, but brave" Kurama answered

"Okay, I'll take him home then...thank you again" Callie said walking away, not before giving the Fox a little peck on the cheek

"What a nice kitty cat" Kurama said smirking

"Ninja-ninja! Stop right there!" Feral said nearing him

"No! I have better things to do, Bye!" the boy said disappearing with a shunshin

"You little..." the Commander growled angrily

******Kobo's Hidden Lab – Some time later - **

"Well, my boy...It's a pity that you couldn't take that metal, I would have loved to use it" Kobo said with a sigh

"Turn on the television, doc! There is a little something you should see in the news" Kurama said pointing at the screen

"_...Commander Feral, how do you answer to the Pumadyne Labs' accusations?" _the Reporter Ann Gora asked looking at the Enforcer

"_As I said already, there is no proof that our missile is indeed the reason of the Mineral's destruction, we are waiting confirmation from the our experts in studying the whole situation_"

"_But the external camera clearly filmed an Enforcers' jet trying to shot down Dark Kat but instead hitting the glass case containing the X-73a pulverizing the rock_

"_And Professor Feliner answered that the rock itself should have been able to withstand the attack instead of exploding, as for now an internal inquiry is in act to ensure that no-one substituted the X-73a with a fake_" Feral answered

"_Professor Feliner, you don't seem worried about the mineral's mysterious disappearance, care to __explain?_" Ann Gora asked switching to the lab coat-wearing man

"_It's simple, my dear! I admit that being fooled with a fake pains me, but my laboratory is still in possession of enough material to further advance my studies_" Feliner said pointing at the room with the dozen cases containing the big chunks of mineral in it

"_This is a good news for the scientific world_" Ann said smiling

"_It is indeed_!" Feliner said happily _patting_ one of the cases.

The resulting chorus of _puff!_ Gave start to a chain reaction that saw the dozen rocks disappear with the computers and instrument near them, leaving behind an empty room without even the littlest speck of dirt

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" Feliner yelled in terror before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and fainting

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" both Kurama and Kobo exploded into fits of laughter at the scene, turning off the television as Ann Gora and Feral were trying to re-animate the poor professor.

"I love the shadow-clone justu! It can be used in oh so many ways!" Kurama said still laughing

"My boy! I didn't thought you could pull it off! How did you managed?" Kobo asked

"Right during the attack, when those bakas forced themselves inside I used the dust cloud they created to summon several clones, while one of them turned into a copy of the stone with the Henge the others sealed the original away, a squadron of other clones instead went and emptied the storage room, while me and Callie were running away I retrieved the sealing scrolls and created other clones that Henged in the mineral in the storage...having all those bijus inside gave me enough Chakra to create an army of super-reinforced clones!" Kurama answered grinning as he showed to Kobo the several scrolls with the mineral and instrumentation inside.

"WONDERFUL! I have prepared a special machine that will forge your sword, I charged inside every information, secret and not, about forging, few days and the_ X-Blade_ will be ready and I already have few ideas in mind for other projects hohohohoo!" the professor said with gleaming eyes

"I'll keep training with the tailed beast in the meantime" Kurama said as the bell of the gate ringed

"Who is now? At this hour just a brute may come and ring" Kobo said with a groan

******Kobo's House – entrance - **

"Good evening mister Namikaze, we wish to talk with your son" Commander Feral said leaning over the security camera over the gate

"_Enter, I'll have some tea for you at ready_" came the metallic voice of Kobo as the gate opened

"Thank you for accepting our presence here, sir" an Enforcer guard said as the two of them and the Commander entered the house

"Always glad to help the Law, so? What was so important to have the very Commander Feral to come here in person and talk to my son?" Kobo asked as Naruto poured some tea to him and the guests

"Your son was present during the attack and we want him to answer few questions about what happened" Feral said glaring at the boy

"I hope I am not a suspect, Commander" Naruto said

"I am not here to arrest you yet, boy, but every question you can answer will be helpful, follow us" Feral answered getting up

"I'll be back soon, old man" Naruto said following the group

**"********Call my lawyer! I am innocent, it's not my fault if we got caught, it's their fault! those idiots are incapable of even stole a rock!****" **the Four tailed beast yelled

**"********Geez! Talking about unity...****" **The Nine-tailed Fox groaned shaking his head

**"********NARUTO! NARUTO! HEY!****" **Shukaku called out

"What's wrong?" the boy asked

**"********Are we going to prison?****" **The one-tailed Tanuki asked

"I don't know" Naruto answered

**"********HEY! HEY! NARUTO?****"** Shukaku said again

"What!?" he groaned

**"********Don't drop the soap!****"** Shukaku said smiling

******Enforcers HQ – some time later - **

Our hero found himself sitting in a plain grey room furnished with two simple metallic chairs and a table, a mirror was occupying the whole opposite section from where he was sitting

"Okay, boy! As for now we have no more questions for you, thanks for your help, we may need to call you again so don't panic if another officer comes to look for you" The man sitting in front of Naruto said with a calm voice

"As you wish, agent, I am happy to cooperate" Naruto said getting up and following the agent outside

"Please wait here, I'll escort you out in a minute" the man said moving in a near room

**"********Lying your ass off comes natural after a while****"** The Kyuubi said smirking

"Practice" Naruto answered with an equal smirk on his face

Behind the _Fake_ mirror of the room where Naruto was questioned stood Feral and two guards, the one responsible of talking with the boy joining them briefly after the end of the meeting.

"What do you think?" Feral asked

"Or the guy is THE perfect liar or he said the truth, we have not enough proofs to put him between the suspects, it's just a poor boy that was in the worst place at the worst time, I don't think we shuld pressure him further" the man said

"We shall see" Feral answered

While this was happening, Naruto was feeling a familiar nudge in the back of his mind

"Man...I am bored" the boy muttered sighing

"ARGH!" an enraged scream reached the blond's ears

"You shouldn't scream like that, Mike!" one of the _Rookies_ said patting his friend's back

"Easy for you to talk! You were not forced to be Felina's punching bag! I swear, she needs an ass-kicking or we will have to kiss our masculinity goodbye!" Mike said shaking his head, fists closed in anger

"Is she really so good?" Naruto asked

"Uh? You should mind your own business, but yes! She is the best one, an animal!" Mike said with a sneer

"Up for a bet? I bet I can fight up to three rounds with her, I am pretty good in Taijutsu" the boy said smirking

"Tai-what? What's that? One of those rolls you eat with the chop-sticks?" the other asked

"It's what we call hand-to-hand combat, so? Up for it or are you scared to lose your money?" Naruto asked

"Fear? Boy I will love watching Ferlina using you to clean her boots" Mike said gesturing Naruto to follow him

******Enforcers HQ – Gym -**

"I give up! I give uuup!" a young man whined while heads-down on the mattress, Felina was sitting on his back while pulling his arms towards her

"Pity, I was starting to enjoy it" Felina said while throwing the man towards the others watching

"Nice! Can I try now?" Naruto asked pointing at her

"And who are you? Civilians are not supposed to be here" Felina said glaring at him

"A new challenge for the unbeatable lioness of this force" the boy answered bowing

"He said he could defeat you easily" Mike said, smiling at her outraged face

"Those weren't my exact words, ass-hole" Naruto muttered

"Sucks to be you then" the other answered

"Come here! NOW!" Felina said growling

"Remember the rules, the winner is the one that pin the other down for ten second, force the other to surrender or leave him/her unable to continue, ready? FIGHT!" Mike said acting as referee

"AAH!" Felina yelled running towards Naruto, her fist missing the boy's face by an inch

"Rise your left arm a little, you are leaving your side open" Naruto said calmly, both hands behind his head as he casually dodged another attack

"Thanks, but you should try to attack too" Felina answered try with a low-kick, the boy jumping back a little to evade

"Are you try to humiliate me? Fight back!" she asked as she grabbed him with both hands, throwing him down using her back as leverage

"Uff! I don't want to humiliate you...not until now of course" Naruto said smirking

"And how do you plan on humiliate me?" She asked stopping momentarily, her hands on her hips

"In the same way my sensei did during my first training section with him" Naruto said smirking, discretely unsealing a manga and opening it in front of his eyes

"Do you give up? You can't fight and read at the same time" Felina said before laughing

"Uh? You said something?" He asked without rising his head

"Suite yourself!" Felina said attacking again

As her fist was almost connecting with him, Naruto blurred away from her

"W-What?" she said with wide eyes

"Never leave your guard down, Felina-chan!" was what she heard behind her before everything went black

******Few Minutes later**

"Good! She is waking up" one of the rookies said as she was slowly opening her eyes

"W-Where am I?" she asked

"In the Gym of the HQ, he knocked you down quite rapidly...never underestimate your enemy! It's the basic!" Feral said helping her to stand up

"Sorry, the book was a distraction to make you act recklessly, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful" Naruto said presenting his hand

"Felina Feral" she said shaking his hand

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Help the boy out of here, then we'll have a chat about having civilians roaming around the base" Feral said walking away

"You are pretty good, mind joining us?" Felina asked as the two neared the exit

"I don't know, I still hope to complete my studies, I am have a little job, but I hope to find something more important, I don't think I am good enough for here"

"No sense, even as an instructor in fighting you would be perfect, you just need to demonstrate how good you are...without _tricks_ of course" She said smiling

"I'll think about it...fancy a dinner? My treat" Naruto said smirking

"What!? Like this? Are you asking me out like this?" Felina asked disbelievingly

"I can knee if you want, but then people may misunderstand what I am asking you" he said smiling

"And where do you plan to take me IF I ever accept? An hot-dog may sound good, but it's not exactly a romantic dinner" Felina asked crossing her arms

"I have a friend that work in a good restaurant, I can ask him to leave a table for two" Naruto said casually

"Nothing fancy I presume?" she asked

"Depends on how you look at it, so? Can I call him?" He answered

"Fine! Here is my address, I'll wait you at eight sharp, don't be late!" Felina said writing on a piece of paper

"Perfect! Dress with something elegant, the _Blue Palace_ is rather strict on that regard" Naruto said from his shoulders as he walked out

"B-B-But...it's...how!?" she asked with wide eyes

"I told you, I know someone" he said smirking, not saying that it was the table the Professor had booked for himself and the blond kat he was using for their date.

******That night – Blue Palace - **

In the ample room of the restaurant, under the light of three blue candles the two were silently eating, the dimly illuminated room was filled by the slow music of a little orchestra in the far side, the pearl white pavement almost _shining_ in contrast with the deep-blue colour of the walls, little lights on the ceiling mimicking a starry sky

"I still can't believe you managed to find a table, do you know how much this dinner will cost you?" Felina asked

"Don't worry about it, I am not throwing money around nor reducing me to poverty just to make a point, I know what I am doing" Naruto answered smiling

"Be as you say, talk me about you, I know almost nothing, I only know you are good at fighting" She asked fixing her eyes on him

"Same goes for me, maybe we need to talk a little or this will be a mess of a date" Naruto said lifting his glass towards her

"The place help preventing it, just don't make a fool of yourself and you will do fine, Cheers!" Felina answered with a little smile.

A little talk, and dinner, later the two moved to the dance floor and even if neither of the two were masters, just moving slowly on time was good enough for them.

"Was this a good date? What do you think?" Naruto asked

"Not bad, I can say that another night like this will be really appreciated" Felina answered

"I am happy that you liked it"

"I liked it a lot, but it will take something more to make me swoon, I am a serious woman" Felina said seriously

******One hour later – Felina's apartment -**

With a loud _Bang!_ The bedroom door was slammed open as the two were kissing furiously, hands roaming everywhere and rapidly discarding their clothes

"You said it would have taken more than one date" Naruto said jokingly

"SHUT UP!" Felina yelled throwing him on the bed and pouncing

"WHOA!" he had the time to say as the hand-cuffs clicked closed

"Now...for the next few hours...I will personally interrogate you, you are under arrest" Felina said hungrily

"Oh dear! Help! Police brutality!" Naruto said in fake concern as the last article of clothing went teared away

"Yummy little kat...you are mine now" Felina said turning off the lights, her giggle resounding quite scarily in the complete darkness.

******Present Time – Apartment - **

"Why waiting all that time before showing yourself?" Felina asked still in the arms of Kurama

"Because I wanted to see how this relationship would have gone" He answered hugging her a little closer

"It's not exactly a relationship, it was what? Barely a week" she answered

"And if I say that I like you? Or even love you?" Kurama asked kissing her neck

"Technically I should arrest you, you know?" she answered closing her eyes with a little purr escaping her

"I fight the evil, just following my rules...and I even leave behind WAY less damages than a fighting jet! I can't see why you can't trust me"

"...Do you really love me?" she asked looking down

"What?"

"Do you love me? Or is just a plan to have a _spy_ in the Enforcers?" She asked glaring at him

"Stupid little kitten" Kurama said before turning her fully and kissing her, shoving his tongue down to her tonsils

"Is that good enough as an answer?" Kurama asked smirking

"Answer good is" Felina answered with a glazed look

"So tell me, Felina...will you be mine?" He asked

"Shut up and kiss me again" she answered grabbing his cheeks and kissing him

"There is something _poking_ at my_ entrance_...you should be ashamed of yourself" Felina said in a mock glare

"I'm sorry?" Kurama said scratching the back of his neck

"Pervert" she said laughing, pouncing again

But while those two were..._enjoying_ themselves, several eyes were studying the new Vigilante of the city, each one of them for a different reason.

******A swamp – secret laboratory -**

"Interesssssting! Wonderful! That beautiful specimen issss something that I've never sssseen!" a strange green creature, half-way between a Kat and a snake said watching several images of Kurama and the Seven-tailed beast

"I need a sssample of its blood, with that I will finally create a new colony of inssssectsss! I will turn Megakat city in MY vision of perfection, Megaswamp city! A place where I, Doctor Viper, will rule Hahahaha!" the deranged scientist said letting out an evil laugh

******Hidden base – Volcano - **

"Those blasted SWAT KATS ruined yet another plan, and that Fox...Ninja-ninja...a new hindrance that will be crushed under my feet, nothing will stop me from conquering the city! NOTHING!" Dark Kat said angrily, making his creeplings hide in fear

******Down-town docks – abandoned Tuna factory - **

"_HE TRIED TO SEDUCE YOU!_" Mac Menge yelled while shooting at few Kurama-shaped targets

"_He was just being nice, something you apparently FORGOT how to do_" Molly answered

"_I will kill that bastard and mount his head like a trophy_"

"_I would prefer YOU mounting ME! When was the last time eh?!_" Molly asked glaring at him

"_We are robots now, we can't_" Mac said waving her off

"_I AM STILL A WOMAN WITH HER NEEDS! You know what? I'll go looking for that Ninja, I am sure he will be MAN enough for a woman like me_" Molly said walking towards the exit

"_DON'T YOU DARE! Fine! Let's try..._" Mac yelled before sighing in defeat

"_Not tonight, I have an improvise headache, and by the way...TONIGHT YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH!_" She yelled closing the _bedroom _door behind her

"_An headache...like every other night since we married_" Mac groaned while laying on the couch

"_WAIT! ROBOTS DON'T HAVE HEADACHES! AAARGH!_" Mac yelled after several hours in the night

Another day has passed, from the sky the SWAT KATS will guard the City, but from the Shadows Ninja-Ninja will fight the evil as well.

******(As the Credits with Swat Kats theme in the background are rolling, a female voice start talking at the audience)**

**"__****And After ********Two Kats and a Fox****__**** keep following us with ********Puppy Love******** by******** Darious Frost:**

**__****What happen when a little orphan is adopted by family slightly ********feral****__**** like the Inuzuka? Follow ****__****the adventures of Young Naruto and his new ********brother****__**** Kiba and you will know!**

******Puppy Love****__**** only on Fanfiction Tv."**

******(Other commercials of several products are shown)**

******The end! Remember to tell me if you are interested in a ****__****commercial******** for your story, okay? ^ ^**

******remember to follow/favourite and review**

******See you around ^ ^**


End file.
